


The Last Knights

by calisonne



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calisonne/pseuds/calisonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival returns to Camelot to inform on what happened when he rode out with Gwaine to deal with Morgana. A missing scene from 5.13, Leon/Percival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Knights

“Where have you been?” 

Percival dismounted from his horse, passing the animal to a waiting stable hand, whom took the horse and led it away. 

“And where’s Gwaine?” The owner of the voice continued to question him from where he stood on the steps above. It was only with the advantage of the steps that the fellow knight was taller than himself, but that was not what gave him the authority, for the one questioning him was the King’s right hand man. Percival wasn’t in the mood for obeying that authority. He chose to ignore Leon and continue on into the castle. 

“What’s happened?” Another question. Percival decided to reward the man for being persistent with one short answer.

“The king is dead.” 

There was a moment of silence in which only their footfalls were audible before Leon responded in a tone of confusion. He could picture the knight’s face without turning to look.

“The king is dead?” Leon managed, echoing Percival’s own words with a twist.

“I followed Morgana’s tracks. Arthur didn’t make it to Avalon alive.”

Leon’s hand was on his shoulder, forcing him to halt.

“Morgana didn’t go to Avalon. We - the queen made sure she was misinformed.”

“Gwaine and I rode out to face her. I said I would kill her if I ever faced her. Gwaine was angry. It seemed like a wise idea at the time.” Percival admitted, letting down his guard, “We killed all her men. I grabbed her from behind and shoved my sword in her back.” He paused to take a breath, not meeting Leon’s gaze. The other man’s grip remained firm. To Percival, it seemed somewhat comforting. “My blade was useless against her. She used her magic- and then I was tied to a tree. I could hear Gwaine screaming; I managed to get free, but it was too late.” He paused again, lowering his head, “Gwaine…he said he’d failed and then I saw him die. He thought he failed, Leon, he thought he’d failed.” He stopped a moment to recollect himself, waiting for Leon to make a comment of the foolishness of the mission he had embarked on. It did not come. Calming himself, he willed himself to continue, “I followed Morgana’s tracks towards Avalon. She wasn’t alive when I found her so someone finished what we started. Merlin was at Avalon. He buried Arthur in the lake.” He finished, and allowed himself to remove his eyes from the floor.

“We should inform the queen.” Leon’s expression was blank. Percival knew the knight was already grieving, but he contained it well. He gave Percival’s shoulder a small squeeze and let hand slid from his muscular shoulder and drop back to Leon’s side. He moved off, going to complete the task he had described. Percival followed in silence. After five strides je reached out for Leon’s arm.

“We’re the last two, Leon.” The smaller knight turned his head to look up at him, slightly alarmed, “When Morgana first claimed Arthur’s crown, when we were knighted. You were already a knight but Gwaine and Lancelot and Elyan and I became knights that day. We were the ones the king trusted the most, the ones he took on all his quests. We lost Lancelot and lost him again, Morgana killed Elyan and now Gwaine; we’re the last two, Leon.” 

“The war is won.” Leon spoke softly. His eyes were a pool of comfort, and Percival drew from it, “It’s a new era, Morgana is dead, we have paid a price but we have been rewarded. The sacrifices of our friends have bought us peace. I believe they would want us to enjoy it.” 

Percival offered him a weak smile as a sign of understanding - Leon returned it. Out of the knights, Percival had been the closest to Gwaine. But with Leon, that bond of friendship was something more. He found himself glad that it was Leon and himself that were the last knights.


End file.
